Xiaolin Monks in Rune Midgrad
by Chiqanti
Summary: our 4 monks were teleported to a strange place! will the survive on the land called Rune Midgrad?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

**Introduction**

Hi, I was thinking of making a fanfic about Xiaolin Showdown mixed with Raganarok

It's a story about Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay's adventure in Rune Midgard

Well, here I go


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

"Whoa… its midnight, guess I'm going back to my room," said Raimundo to Omi, Kimiko and Clay. They were in Clay's room playing poker.

"Yeah, I'm going to. Tomorrow will be a tough day," said Kimiko and went back to her room.

"Well, good night partners," said Clay

They all fast asleep. While suddenly, a portal opened in the temple garden. Two strange guys creeping out to the monks' room.

"So, they're the one right?" ask the first strange guy.

"Yep, let's bring them to the portal," Said the second strange guy.

They carried Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay to the portal. None of the monks were waking up.

"Nice job, let's head back to our 'land'," said the second strange guy.

The two guys went back inside the portal while carrying the monks. After that the portal closed. Then it was silence. Only the sound of the wind can be heard.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun was starting to rise up. The rays fell on Raimundo's face.

"Uh… what! What is this place! Where am I!? Kimiko! Omi! Clay! Where are you guys?" called Raimundo desperately.

"There is no need to shout, Raimundo. We are under here," said Omi about 10 feet away.

.That's 'over here'. Anyways, thank goodness you're all here," said Raimundo, running to Omi and hugging him. When he released Omi, he realized that he was not wearing his normal Xiaolin robes, but brown clothing instead. When he looked at Kimiko and Clay, he saw that they were wearing the same type clothes. "Hey, what's with the weird duds?" ask Raimundo.

"Don't laugh Rai, YOU'RE wearing them too!" said Kimiko.

Puzzled, Raimundo looked at what he was wearing. "WHAT!! Why am I wearing this stupid outfit too?!"

"I have no idea. We'd better go ask the locals about this. Hey! There's a woman beside the bridge! Let's go ask her!" said Kimiko, pointing at a woman.

They ran towards her. The woman suddenly noticed them and said, "Hey! You Novices! Do you need my help?"

"Novices? What's a Novice?" ask Kimiko.

"Let me explain. I am Zion. You four are clearly Novices. You need to go inside the castle and begin training. After your training, you can get your first jobs. Now go in the castle and talk to the guest receiver. He'll explain the jobs." said Zion.

"And where exactly is this 'castle'?" asked Raimundo.

"Just over the bridge." said Zion.

The monks (or should we say Novices) crossed the bridge and entered the castle. After the guest receiver explained to them what they must do, they talked to all the guides, who helped them with the basics. Afterwards, they continued to start their practical test.

After they have finished their practical test and their job aptitude test, they asked the Kafra staff to teleport them to Prontera, the capital city of Rune Midgard.

Suddenly, they heard a girl's voice in their heads, "So, you've finished your training, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay. We are waiting for you in front of the castle of Prontera. Find a Priestess with blonde short hair. That's me. Or, you could find my partner, a Knight with spiky red hair.

"Great, now I'm hearing voices in my head." complained Raimundo

"You're not going crazy, if that's what you're thinking. The others can hear me too." the voice explained.

"Whoa there partner, slow down. Who are you and how do you know our names?" asked Clay to that voice.

"If you really want to know, just come here," said a heavy voice.

"But we don't know the structure of the town yet." said Kimiko.

"Then go ask the guide in front of the town gate." said the heavy voice.

"We'll be waiting," continued the girl's voice.

The four Novices ran to the south gate. They asked where the castle was. The guide gave them a special map with a moving mark on it, showing their position. After searching for ten minutes, they found the castle. They saw a girl no older than 17 with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting on the edge of the bridge to the castle. The girl saw them and stood up.

"Hello, glad you could make it here."

"How do you know us?" asked Raimundo

"Simple. I'm the one who brought you here." said the girl, with a simpering smile.

Raimundo charged at her and tried to attack. A red-haired boy with red eyes of about the same age as the girl came out from nowhere and said "Counter Attack!"

Raimundo attack was countered. He was thrown 30 feet backwards.

"You didn't have to do that Rein, I've already casted 'Kyrie Ellison'." complained the girl.

"I just want to give him a lesson about respect and patience. I think it was better to counter his attack than allowing his weapon to be broken by your shield, Nova. He's going to need it." said the boy called Rein.

Omi, Kimiko and Clay helped Raimundo to get up. Raimundo's back was hurt badly. The girl known as Nova walked over to Raimundo and said in a soft voice, "Heal!" The pain on Raimundo's back was completely gone.

"Hi, my name is Nova. Glad you could pass the novice test." said Nova with another smile.

"And I'm Rein. You'd better not mess with me." said Rein coldly.

"Who are you? How did you get all those wondrous powers?" asked Omi

"I would love to tell you but this isn't the time or place. Let's gather at my house, it's not too far from here." said Nova. Nova led them to her house. She asked the novices sit on the sofa opposite to her and then got them some drinks. "Now, I'll tell you the history of this place..." said Nova when she got back.

She told to them about an evil force that had been troubling Rune Midgard, and about how four people from a different world were supposed to save them from it.

"... and you guys are the four who the old Sage had told us about." said Nova, ending her story.

"So you mean we're here to save you all from that evil force?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes." said Rein

"Any idea who this evil force is?" asked Raimundo.

"We have no idea. The only thing we know is, this evil force came from the same world as you did." said Nova. "So, what do you say? Will you help us? This world is depending on you or Ragnarok will soon begin."

"I accept the challenge!" said Omi, almost immediately

"I'm with Omi!" said Kimiko.

"Count me in!" said Raimundo.

"Don't leave me out, partners!" said Clay.

Nova stood up and bowed down to them, "Thank you..." she said.

"Well, there's only one last thing to do. We have to make all of you stronger. You can't face the evil force if you're still novices." said Rein

"Have you guys chosen your job?" ask Nova after getting back to her normal sitting position.

"I would like to be a Monk." said Omi

"I think I'm going to choose Wizard." said Kimiko

"Assassin would be nice." said Raimundo

"Hmm...Gunslinger... Cowboy style..." said Clay, grinning.

"Okay, but you need to take the first job level first. Omi, you have to become an Acolyte first. Kimiko, you have to become a Mage, Raimundo, a Thief, and Clay….um…. you've only got one job level, so you can just become a Gunslinger. We'll start with Omi because his job quest is the closest." explained Nova. The six of them went to the Prontera church. Nova told Omi to talk to Father Thomas. Father Thomas told him to go meet Miss Milthida in Morroc. Nova picked up a sapphire stone and held it tight between her two hands and casted a spell. "Warp Portal!" she shouted. "Everybody to the portal!" cried Nova. The group walked into the portal. In a blink of the eye, they were in Morroc.

"Nova, you help Omi to find Miss Milthida, I'll help Raimundo become a Thief." said Rein. Nova nodded. Raimundo and Rein walk into the pyramid while Nova and the others went to find Miss Milthida.

Meanwhile, on top of Mount Mjolnir, a big red bean was watching over them with two little kids to its right and left. "Those fools, they don't know what they're going to face. Mwahahahahaha!"

"So, I've got to steal mushrooms?" asked Raimundo.

"Well, if you want to become a thief, that's the test." said Rein.

"That's so lame! Isn't there any other way?" asked Raimundo. Rein shook his head. "Aw, man!"

"That's why Nova asked you if you have decided your job. You have to be prepared to take the test. Not just physically but also mentally." said Rein. Raimundo reluctantly walked over to the one who was going to teleported him to Shibu's mushroom field.

"One more thing, be careful when choosing mushrooms, some could be a monster." said Rein with an evil smirk. After that, Raimundo disappeared, meaning that he had been teleported to the mushroom field.

At that time, Rein heard Nova's voice in his head, "Rein, me and the others have met Miss Milthida. Has Rai finished his test?" asked Nova.

"He just got started. You guys go ahead to Prontera, I'll wait for him." replied Rein.

"Okay." said Nova and then, she opened another portal. Nova, Kimiko and Clay waited for Omi outside the church. 3 minutes later, Omi came out from the church in his new clothes.

"Do these clothes suit me down?" asked Omi to everyone.

"Huh?" Nova exclaimed, confused.

"He gets slang wrong all the time. We go crazy trying to figure out what he means. I think he meant 'suit me up'." explained Kimiko.

Nova gave a little giggle and then, she gave Omi some kind of fist. "That weapon is called Claw. You could use it when you become a Monk." said Nova and then she continued, "Now, let's pick up Rein and Rai. "Warp Portal!"

They entered the portal, which took them back to Morroc.

In the meantime….

"Aargh! I didn't know those weren't mushrooms!!" screamed Raimundo. Two Spores were now chasing him because he thought those mushroom-like monsters were real mushrooms. Luckily, those Spores were now nowhere in sight.

"Phew!" Raimundo sat on the ground, wiping his sweat. "Wait a sec…I already have more than 25 mushrooms! I am such an idiot!" Then, he finally made it out and became a Thief.

"Here you go Rai." Nova gave Raimundo a pair of Katars. "That weapon can only be used by Assassins."

"Thanks!" said Raimundo, putting the Katars inside his bag.

"So, now it's your turn, Kimiko and Clay. I'll take Kimiko to Geffen, but before that, I'm going to open a portal to Einbroch for Clay," said Nova.

"Well, we'd better split up into groups of three," said Rein. "I'll take Omi and Clay."

"Okay, come on Kimiko and Raimundo. Prepare yourselves." said Nova. She took the blue gemstone again and casted warp portal. "That one is for Omi, Clay and Rein." The three of them entered the portal. She took another blue gem and casted again. "And this one is for us." she said. They entered the portal.

Einbroch, the city of industry. Where the Merchants become Blacksmiths. Where the Novices become Gunslingers. They entered the house where Clay was going to change his job.

"Talk to the Wise Bullhorn in Payon." commanded the Gunslinger who was going to change Clay's job.

"We'll take the airship from here. Here, some zeny for you." said Rein. He gave them a pouch of zeny. "That would be enough to get to Payon and back." he continued.

The three of them went to the airport. They talked to the staff at the airport and walked into the airship. They landed in Juno, and took one more flight to Izlude. In Izlude, they asked the Kafra staff to teleport them to Payon.

"Is travelling from one city to another always so complicated?" asked Omi to Rein.

"It depends on whether the Kafra Staff can get you there. Otherwise, you're just gonna have to teleport several times."

Clay talked to the Wise Bullhorn and the Wise Bullhorn asked for some items. "Nova, can you get 3 Zargons and search for 3 Shells?" asked Rein with the telepathy system called 'Whisper'.

"What for?" she asked.

"The Wise Bullhorn that Clay talked to needs a lot of items. Zargons and Shells are two of them." replied Rein.

"Ok, I'll send them later. I'm trying to get Kimiko to the Mage community." said Nova

"Thanks." said Rein. "While we're waiting for Nova to bring the Zargons and Shells, let's go find the other things we need." said Rein to Omi and Clay.

In the meantime…

Nova, Kimiko and Raimundo walked to Mage community. Kimiko was told to make solution 4. Then, they went to the west gate to go to the land behind it. It was easy to find the Fluff but not the Jellopy. After finding all the things they needed, they warped to Morroc to get the Morroc Solution. Afterwards, they warped back to Geffen. Nova went to the equipment shop to buy the Zargons that Rein asked for while Raimundo waited for Kimiko in front of the community house.

"Ingredients... Serial numbers…" muttered Kimiko under her breath in front of the machine.

"Is she done yet?" asked Nova when she came back from the equipment shop.

"No, not yet..." replied Raimundo.

At that moment, a girl with a black hair came out from the community house. "Are you sure this the way Mage should dress?" asked Kimiko, blushing.

"Yes, sorry I didn't tell you." said Nova. When Nova looked at Raimundo, his face was red and his mouth was open while seeing Kimiko's revealing clothing.

"What do you think, Rai?" Kimiko asked

"Huh? Oh… umm…" Raimundo's blushing face made Nova giggle.

"Okay, we're done. Now let's go and help Clay." said Nova, giving them one pouch of zeny each.

They warped to Prontera then Payon through the Kafra staff.

"By the way, I almost forgot. Here you go Kimiko; it's the Staff of Soul." Nova gave Kimiko a staff with a blue orb on the top of it.

"Thanks." said Kimiko, putting the staff inside her robe.

"Hey, over here!" screamed Rein.

"Here you go, 3 Zargons and 3 Shells." Nova gave Rein the Zargons and the Shells. Rein gave them to Clay. Clay then gave them to Wise Bullhorn. The old man asked for one more thing: Milk.

"Well, the only seller I know of is in Prontera." said Nova.

"Just search the place, there are a lot of vending Merchants here." said Rein.

"But from what I know, Merchants rarely sell Milk." said Nova. At that moment, someone tapped Nova's shoulder.

"Huh? " Nova turned her head, looking for the one who had tapped her shoulder.

"Yo! Nova!" called a boy.

"Kyor! Long time no see, how are you?" asked Nova to that boy. He was about the same age as her. He had spiky hair like Rein, but unlike Rein's, was blonde.

"What's with the Milk?" asked Kyor.

"Well, one of my friends here needs it to become a Gunslinger. Do you have one? I'll pay for it." asked Nova.

"Here, but I won't accept payment." said Kyor and gave Nova the Milk. "Got to go vending now, see you later." he said as he waved goodbye.

"Thank you!" screamed Nova to Kyor. Nova gave the Milk to Clay and Clay gave it to the Wise Bullhorn. The old man told Clay to go back to Einbroch. Nova opened the portal and six of them entered it. Clay went inside the Gunslinger community and changed his job.

"That job suits you well." said Rein.

"Here you go, a Crimson Bolt." explained Nova, giving Clay a red gun.

"Thanks." said Clay.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Suddenly, someone teleported them to the Castle of Prontera. There, Tristan IV sat on his throne. Nova bowed and Rein knelt down on his left knee. The Xiaolin Dragons copied them.

"Please stand up. Iam sorry about the rough trip. I just wanted to welcome and congratulate Rune Midgard's warriors. Actually, I was the one who had to lead the warriors to change to their first job in the first place." said Tristan IV.

"No your highness, I didn't mind helping them." said Nova after returning to her original position.

"May God bless you, Priestess Nova, please guide them and help them out with all your skills." said Tristan IV.

"I will, Your Majesty." said Nova, bowed once more.

"And you, Knight Rein, I am giving you the authority to lead them on your journey. God will always be with you." said Tristan IV once again.

"Thank you, Your Highness." said Rein and he bowed. Then he continued, "If you don't mind, Your Highness, may I take our warriors to start their training?"

"Of course, good luck and be careful." said Tristan.

"We will, Your Highness." said Nova and Rein together.

Then, they exited the castle and formed a group.

"Let's go to Payon. It's the best place for beginners to train. The monsters there are perfect for fighting with." suggested Rein.

"Before that, I'd like to buy them some equipment." said Nova before casting 'Increase Agility' and running to the Item Mall. She bought a pair of Silettos for Raimundo, a Staff for Kimiko and a Chain for Omi. After putting all of it in her backpack, she casted 'Increase Agility' again and dashed back to Rein and the others.

"Here you go guys. As for Clay, he can use the Crimson Bolt I gave him and here, 2500 bullets for your gun." said Nova, handing everyone their things.

"Are we ready now?" asked Rein. Nova nodded.

They walked over to a Kafra staff and she teleported them to Payon. As usual, Payon was full of Merchants who want to vend.

"Has Payon always been like this from the beginning?" asked Clay

"Yes, crazy huh?" said Rein.

"You don't have to tell me twice," agreed Raimundo.

Then, they were all separated in the flood of humans. Kimiko accidentally hit someone. "Oops… sorry, are you okay?" asked Kimiko while helping the girl to stand up.

The girl stood up, picked up all of her fallen books and swept the dust off her robe. From her clothing, Kimiko knew that the girl was a Mage, "Yes, I'm fine," said the girl.

"Hey, aren't you Luna Scarlet? The one who helped me out with the machine during the Mage test?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes, I am, and you must be Kimiko Tohomiko, the foolish Novice who didn't know how to use the machine." insulted Luna.

Kimiko didn't mind her insult and grabbed her hand. "Would you like me to introduce you to my friends?" asked Kimiko.

"No thanks, I'm kind of busy with something." answered Luna coldly.

"Kimiko! Where are you?" asked Nova with the 'Whisper' system.

"Over here, Nova!" called Kimiko, waving her hands. Nova ran to Kimiko. "Nova, meet my friend, Luna Scarlet. She was the one who helped me in the Mage test." said Kimiko.

"Please to meet you, Miss Scarlet, my name is Nova Ceres. Thank you for helping Kimiko." said Nova with a smile and bowing a little bit.

"Just call me Luna." said Luna coldly.

"Kimiko! Nova! What are you doing here? We were looking all under for you." said Omi. He noticed Luna there so he greeted her. "Hello friend, my name is Omi."

Nova was going to introduce her but Luna was already introducing herself, "My... my name is Scarlet… no I mean Luna Scarlet."

_Hmm… there's a change of atmosphere when Omi came…_ thought Nova.

Then, Raimundo came."Hey, who's that girl?" asked Raimundo.

"This is Luna Scarlet, my senior at the Mage community." said Kimiko.

"Hi, I'm Raimundo Pedrosa." said Raimundo.

"Luna Scarlet." said Luna coldly.

_That's weird, the atmosphere changed again…_ thought Nova.

Then Rein and Clay walked over to them, "Luna, meet our other friends, Rein Silvlet and Clay Bailey." said Nova, pointing at the two.

"Are we ready to start the training yet?" asked Rein.

"What if Luna came with us?" asked Omi, making Luna's face blush.

"But Luna said that she was busy. Is it okay if you come with us?" asked Kimiko to Luna

"Fine, I'll come, my business is not that urgent anyway…" said Luna, still blushing.

"Great! Let's go now." said Kimiko enthusiastically.

They went to the north of Payon where the Archer Village was. In the middle, the road was split. To the right were the Archer community and the Archer guild, and to the left was a dark cave with undead monsters inside it.

"Are we going to the Archer community?" ask Nova.

"Of course not, we're going to Payon Cave!" said Rein.

"WHAT!!" screamed Nova and Luna together.

"What's wrong? You're well-armed against them−you can kill them with just one Heal skill…" said Rein.

"HEAL THEM?! What do you mean Heal them? That would just make them stronger!" asked Omi disbelievingly.

"Undead monsters' weakness is the Holy element, so Priests' Heal skill is very effective against them." explained Rein

Nova still couldn't calm down "But…but...but…"

"Oh, is that the cave?" asked Raimundo, making Nova and Luna more afraid.

"Yep, let's go already!" exclaimed Rein impatiently. Nova immediately took hold of Rein's back and Luna was still shaking with her books in her arms.

"Luna, I think it would be better if you put those books inside your bag." suggested Omi. Luna quickly put all her books in her bag and pulled out her Arc Wand from inside her robe. Nova took her Grand Cross.

"Why are you two readying your weapons?" asked Rein. "We haven't even entered the cave yet!"

"Shut up!" said Luna.

"Okay…okay…" said Rein, leading the way in.

Nova held Rein's arm tightly. Rein could felt that Nova's hand was shivering. "Relax, you could beat them" encouraged Rein. Unlike Nova, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay couldn't wait to see what the undead monsters were like.

Payon Cave's Room 1 was where Zombies, Skeletons, Familiars and Poporings stayed. Nova hid behind Rein's back and Luna started walking backwards towards the room, trying not to see the undead monsters such as Zombies and Skeletons. They gathered only to beat the crazy bats called Familiars and green jelly-balls called Poporings.

"Nova! What do you think you're doing? Help Clay with those Zombies!" shouted Rein while he was struggling with a dozen of Zombies.

"But…" Nova tried to refuse.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?!" shouted Rein again.

"Heal!! Heal! Heal!" shouted Nova. 3 Zombies died because of that skill.

Clay shot the other Zombies with his Crimson Bolt. Raimundo use his double attack on a Skeleton. Kimiko casted 'Fire Wall' and the aggressive but foolish Zombies killed themselves by walking towards the Wall. Omi hit a Skeleton with his Chain. When all of the monsters that attacked them were gone, Rein shook his sword to clean it from the Zombies' green blood.

"Okay, let's go to Room 2." said Rein, putting his sword back into its scabbard.

"Nova, why is Rein so excited?" whispered Luna.

"He likes fighting monsters, I don't know why…" whispered Nova back.

"Okay, he's weird…" commented Luna.

"I am ready as always!" said Omi cheerfully.

They walked to the entrance of room two. But there were no Soldier Skeletons or Archer Skeletons in their way, so they just killed an Eggyra. They got a Pet Incubator and gave it to Luna because she had a Drops egg.

"I think we need to hunt in Room 3…" said Rein.

"Oh no…" said Nova quietly. They walked to room 3. It was exactly like Room 2, no monsters at all.

"Hey, where are all Bonguns, Munaks, Archer Skeletons and Soldier Skeletons?" asked Rein. Nova felt very relieved. She didn't need to see all those undead monsters anymore. However, Rein kept going. The others just followed him.

"Rein, where are we going?" asked Kimiko.

"Room 4, of course." said Rein

"WHAT!? NO!" screamed Nova and Luna together and their voices echoed through the whole cave. Suddenly, some male Chinese vampires called Bonguns gathered around them. Behind every Bongun was a female Chinese vampire called a Munak. The monsters circled them so they couldn't escape. The Bonguns and Munaks couldn't wait to drink their blood.

"No! Undead Monsters!!" screamed Luna and Nova. Nova felt her head spin and fell to the ground.

"Great, not now…" said Rein, exasperated. Rein carried Nova on his back, using one hand to support her. Now he had to fight with only one hand.

"Now what do we do?" asked Kimiko. They were all trying to protect each other.

"I'll clear the way, you guys get out of here." said Rein, readying his Claymore.

"I don't want to leave, I wanna help!" said Raimundo.

"No, you can't stay. What will King Tristan say if he knew that his warriors were dead?" insisted Rein.

"Raimundo, we have no choice. We must leave." said Omi.

"OK!! I'm going!" said Raimundo.

"Oh no… they're coming…" cried Kimiko. "What are we going to do?"

"Magnum Break!" shouted Rein.

A few hours later…

Nova opened her eyes. She realized that she was lying on a bed. Her head was still in pain.

"Hey, you're awake…" said someone beside her. She turned to see who had spoken to her and saw Rein sitting on a sofa next to her bed.

"Where are we?" asked Nova.

"Payon's Inn." said Rein promptly.

"Where are the others?" asked Nova.

"They're in the other room." replied Rein.

"What about Luna?" asked Nova again.

"She went back to her house near the inn." answered Rein. "Wow, that's strange. You're not asking 'What happened?' Instead, you're asking about the others."

"Fine. What happened, Rein Silvlet?" asked Nova sarcastically.

Rein just smiled a bit and said, "You fainted because we were surrounded by Bonguns and Munaks."

"I see…" said Nova. A bitter smile appeared on Nova's face.

"Something you didn't tell me?" asked Rein.

"I'm just afraid of undead monsters. That's all." said Nova still with her bitter smile.

Next door, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay were sleeping in one room. Kimiko was still awake. She sat on a chair and saw the bright moon shining. She was shocked when a hand touched her shoulder. "Oh, it's you Rai," said Kimiko.

"Why aren't you asleep?" asked Raimundo.

"I was just wondering, how will we get out of this place and return to the temple?" asked Kimiko.

"We'll think about that later. This world needs our help and as Xiaolin Warriors we must help those in need." said Raimundo, sitting next to her.

"I wish I knew how the others are doing…" said Kimiko, laying her head on Raimundo's shoulder.

Raimundo looked up at the moon sadly. Kimiko knew that he was thinking about his family, Master Fung and Dojo too. Secretly, someone was eavesdropping on them behind the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Early in the morning, Rein brought all of them to the forest to hunt for Wolves and Spores.

"Rein, why can't we rest? Just for a day…Please?" pleaded Raimundo.

"Fine." Rein answered. Nova opened a portal for them to Prontera. "Nova, aren't you coming?"

Nova shook her head and said. "No, I've got something to do here." She turned away from the portal, "Beside, they haven't seen your house, right?"

"More like a big empty room…" said Rein. Nova started to walk back to town. "You sure you don't need anyone to accompany you?"

"No need, I can take care of myself, there's no need to worry," said Nova.

The five of them entered the portal without Nova following them. "Besides, I need to do this in private…" whispered Nova to herself after the others had gone through the portal.

After arriving at Prontera, Rein led them to Izlude, a small town nearby.

"Here we are, this is my house." said Rein, pointing to a big house.

"This is your HOME!?" asked Omi disbelievingly. Rein nodded.

"Wow, you and Nova must be really rich," said Kimiko.

"No, the house may be big but no-one lives in it," said Rein.

"What do you mean?" asked Raimundo.

"I'm an orphan. My parents died when I was ten. All of the servants in this house have resigned. So whenever I come back to this house, no one awaits me except dust and more dust…" said Rein.

"I didn't know that…" said Clay.

"I never told anyone about it except Nova. Actually, she knew it before I told her because my father was a butler in her house." Rein removed a big log in front of his house and continued his story, "That's why I own this big house. This house was from her father,"

The warriors gasped, "So you're…"

"Yes, I'm Nova's guardian but she says that there's no need to call her Miss or something like that. She never treats me like a servant though. She says I'm her friend, nothing more or less," answered Rein.

"Wow, I've never heard you talk so much…" commented Raimundo.

"Do you want to hear my past or not? I'll stop if you don't want to," said Rein.

"Please continue." said Kimiko.

"My parents died because a monster killed them. I wanted revenge. I train this hard only to kill that monster and make him pay. Nova told me to never think about revenge but secretly, I still want to kill that monster." Rein walked inside the house and the warriors followed him. "Nova thinks that I've already forgotten about it but I never will. But still, my first priority is to guard Nova with my life because that was my parents' last request."

Dust flew everywhere. Kimiko coughed a bit, "Is that all?"

"There's more, but I choose not to tell it," said Rein, giving them a little smile.

"How long has it been since you last entered this house?" asked Omi.

"Hmm… about a year, I guess…" answered Rein.

"Can I cast a Cold Bolt to clean this house?" asked Kimiko.

Suddenly, Rein stopped. Raimundo bumped into his back. "Hey, what is it?" asked Raimundo.

Rein gasped at something he had never seen in his house: a big portrait of his family, "I didn't see that the last time I left!"

Under the picture was an envelope. The color was faded. Rein picked up the envelope, opened it and read quietly.

_I don't know when the last time you entered this house was. Maybe when you read this letter, it will be faded. I asked someone to paint this portrait so you will always be with your family._

_With much appreciation_

_Nova_

_P.S: I know you're still seeking for revenge. I'll make you really busy so that you will forget about it._

"Who is it from?" asked Omi, trying to snatch the letter from Rein's hands. They took a peek to the letter while Rein was still petrified with shock.

"HOW DID SHE KNOW!?" screamed the four of them, echoing all over the house, causing dust to fly everywhere.

Back in Payon, Nova knocked on Luna's house. "Excuse me, can I please talk to Luna Scarlet?"

Luna opened the door, "What is it? This had better be important!"

"Could you do me a favor?" asked Nova.

"What do you want?" asked Luna.

Nova smiled and said, "It's…"

Izlude, 5:00 p.m.

"Hey Kimiko, come here, quick!" said Raimundo

Kimiko, who was still staring at the portrait, turned around to face Raimundo, "Huh?"

"Let's go!" Raimundo grabbed her hand and ran outside the house.

"Where are we going?" asked Kimiko, trying to keep up with Raimundo.

"I saw a flower garden near Prontera. Why don't we go spend a little time relaxing there?" said Raimundo.

"But we have to ask Rein for permission!" protested Kimiko.

"It's okay. Besides, the monsters there are a piece of cake. There's no need for permission," said Raimundo, while still arm in arm with Kimiko.

They walked to the East of Prontera, to the flower garden Raimundo was talking about. No one knew who created it. "Nice huh?" said Raimundo. Kimiko nodded in agreement.

"We can talk in private here. No Rein or Nova. If we talk about the temple near them, they could feel sad," said Raimundo.

"But why?" asked Kimiko.

"I don't know. Just maybe," answered Raimundo.

Suddenly, a yellow jelly ball called Drops came to the garden. That Drops was wearing a bag.

"What would a Drops do with a bag?" asked Raimundo, confused.

"It's a pet accessory. Someone must own that Drops. Where is the owner?" asked Kimiko.

Raimundo sensed the presence of someone else beside them, "Kimiko, you may need to cast Sight."

"Sight!!" casted Kimiko. A girl in an assassin suit appeared beside them.

"Oops... I think you got me," she said.

Raimundo and Kimiko instinctively stood up. Raimundo's arm was blocking Kimiko, "Who are you and what do you want with us?"

"Calm down. I'm not your enemy. I'm just here to look at the warriors that I've heard so much about," she said calmly.

"Tell us you're name!" said Raimundo, still suspicious.

"Okay. I'm Loras, Nova's cousin," said Loras.

"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Kimiko.

Loras smiled and said, "Why don't you check with Nova through the Whisper system?"

Raimundo tried to contact Nova, "Hey Nova, do you have a cousin named Loras?"

"Yes, I do" replied Nova.

"Oh. OK, thanks" said Raimundo, ending the Whisper. "I guess she's telling the truth."

"See… I told you so!" said Loras, putting her hands on her hips.

"Anyway, what do you want from us?" asked Raimundo, loosening his guard.

"I just wanted to spy both of you. It seems that you're both really in love. Have you ever considered marriage?" asked Loras.

"Marriage!?" both of them gasped. "Are you crazy?"

"Just kidding, enjoy your little date. Cloaking!!",casted Loras. She disappeared from their sight.

Raimundo released his guard and said to Kimiko, "Maybe one more Sight, just to make sure."

"Sight!!" cast Kimiko. No one was around them. "Guess she's gone…"

"On the contrary, there are two assassins here," said a voice.

"Lance! What on earth are you thinking? Don't let them know you're there!" said Loras' voice.

"This could be fun," said Raimundo. "Hiding!!"

Raimundo hid underground. Kimiko felt uncomfortable with the situation. "I've had enough of this! Sight!!" cast Kimiko. She walked around the place. Raimundo appeared from the ground. Loras and the assassin called Lance were revealed.

"I give up…" said Lance.

"Me too…" said Loras.

The four of them sat on the ground. Raimundo really wanted to laugh but he couldn't because Kimiko was staring at him angrily. "So, who's Lance?" asked Raimundo

A little blush appeared on Loras' face, "Umm… he's…"

"I'm her husband," said Lance.

"WHAT!?" screamed Raimundo and Kimiko, shocked. "Her husband!?"

"Yes, he is…" replied Loras, still blushing.

"I've heard that those who get married in this world can get new skills. What are they?" asked Kimiko.

"I Miss You, My Soul is for You and My Life is for You," said Lance.

"Can you show it to us?" asked Kimiko cheerfully.

"Okay," Loras and Lance stood up. "My Soul is for You!!"

"What does it do?" asked Raimundo.

"Well, you can share your spiritual strength with your spouse," said Loras. "My Life is for You!!"

"This shares your health strength with your spouse," explained Lance.

"And the last is I Miss You. It's to call our spouse even when they're in the farthest town," explained Loras.

Raimundo and Kimiko just nodded. No one knew whether they understood or not.

"We're off to our home then…" said Loras. She and Lance then walked back to town.

"Assassin couple, huh? Sounds funny," said Raimundo.

"I want to know more about this wedding thing…" said Kimiko.

Raimundo glanced at Kimiko and said, "Hey, you're not planning to…"

"Of course not! Besides, who is going to be my husband?" protested Kimiko.

"Okay then, but if you are planning on getting married, put me on the list of your husband candidates," said Raimundo, jokingly.

Kimiko face turned red and she tried to look away. Raimundo saw that Kimiko was acting funny so he tried to hide his laughter. However, he burst out laughing in the end.

"Hey, what so funny?" asked Kimiko, her face still as red as a tomato.

"Hahaha… you should have seen yourself! Hahaha… I wish I could laugh like this more…" laughed Raimundo.

"Quit it!" said Kimiko angrily but quietly.

Raimundo started to run back to town, still laughing. "RAIMUNDO!!" screamed Kimiko, chasing after him, trying to sound angry. However, she was laughing; she couldn't stay mad at him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_P.S. In this universe, MVP means Monster versus Player, NOT Most Valuable Player._

Rein was sitting in a pub in Izlude. Onstage, a Bard was singing a song.

_I know you're still seeking for revenge. I'll make you really busy so that you will forget about it._

Those sentences were still racing through Rein's mind. He felt a bit guilty and asked himself, _'I can't believe she knew it all along. Why didn't she tell me?'_

Meanwhile in Juno, Nova was walking around the city with Luna. Nova was whistling and Luna kept silent throughout the journey. They walked over to a big castle at the west.

"Here, this is it, the Sage's castle" said Luna. "What do you need to do inside?"

Nova gave a bitter smile and said, "I need to get to the book of Ymir…"

"WHAT!?" screamed Luna. "Do you mean you want to do the 'rebirth'?"

Nova didn't answer and walked inside the castle. Reluctantly, Luna quickly followed her. They finally reached the room where the book of Ymir was kept. Nova stretched out her hand to open the book. Inside, her mind was racing. _'If I am reborn, I will become a novice again and Rein will be busy training me. But, is it fair for them?'_ In the end, Nova turned her back on the book and walked out.

"What happened? I thought you _wanted_ to be reborn." exclaimed Luna.

"I'm not ready, but soon I will be. Sorry if it was too much trouble…" said Nova. "Let's go back to Prontera."

Nova took a blue gem and opened a portal to Prontera. Then, she accompanied Luna to a Kafra staff.

"Sorry I can't accompany you to back Payon," said Nova.

"Yeah, thanks for wasting my time." said Luna sarcastically. After that she asked the Kafra staff to teleport her back to Payon.

After Luna was gone, Nova sighed and walked back to her house. "I think I'm going go for an easy hunt," said Nova to herself, walking to the south gate. She hunted for some Porings, Lunatics and Creamies. Suddenly, an Alchemist walked near the south gate. He pulled out a stick from his backpack. Nova quickly hid behind the nearest bushes. "What is that Alchemist doing with that Bloody Dead Branch? Is he trying to summon an MVP?"

The Alchemist broke the Bloody Dead Branch. From the pieces of the Branch, came out a MVP. The Lord of Death had come! The alchemist ran back into the south gate. Nova gasped. The Lord of Death rode his undead horse and an army of dead spirits surrounded him. Nova froze on the spot in fear.

Suddenly, a boy and a girl came out of the gate. They were no other than Raimundo and Kimiko. Coming to her senses, Nova jumped out of the bushes and screamed, "Raimundo! Kimiko! Run!"

"What? Nova? What are you doing here?" asked Raimundo.

The Lord of Death walked over to Nova. All the color in Nova's face drained away and she slowly stepped back. "J…just run! Hurry!"

"What is that thing?" asked Kimiko.

"It's a MVP! Run away before it kills you!" screamed Nova.

Raimundo placed himself in front of Kimiko, trying to shield her. "Raimundo! No!" screamed Kimiko.

"Both of you get back in town now! I'll try to distract it!" screamed Nova. The Lord of Death realized that there were some kids behind him. He turned away from Nova and rode his horse quickly towards Raimundo and Kimiko. "No!" screamed Nova. The Lord of Death's sword was ready to slice them up and bring them to Niffleheim.

Raimundo stayed in his spot, refusing to move even an inch backwards. The Lord of Death was just a few feet away from them. Suddenly, Lance and Loras jumped out of nowhere and carried them away from him in a flash.

Knowing that its prey was gone, the Lord of Death turned back to Nova and once again tried to kill her. "Holy Light!! Holy Light!!" cast Nova. The attacks didn't do much damage; it was as though something was blocking her powers. Nova was shaking. A big undead was now facing her. She wished to run but she couldn't, because her body was petrified with fear. The Lord of Death raised his sword, readying its attack. Nova closed her eyes tightly. However…

"Magnum Break!!" shouted someone. The Lord of Death was flung away.

Nova slowly opened her eyes. "Rein!" she shouted in relief.

"Sorry for being late. At least you're safe," said Rein. "Hey Corin, help me out over here!" Another Knight appeared. Behind him were a Priest, a Hunter and a Wizard.

"I sure am glad that I brought my crew," said the Knight called Corin.

After bringing Raimundo and Kimiko somewhere safe, Lance and Loras joined them.

"Lia! Cast Aspersio!" commanded Corin. Lia was a Priest, just like Nova. Lia cast Aspersio so that their weapons would become Holy-type weapons. The Lord of Death stood up and ran to them.

"Arrow Shower!!" shouted a Hunter called Draif. The arrows that Draif shot split and stabbed the Lord of Death.

Then, Serenity, the Wizard, cast a spell, "Soul Strike!!"

"Let's go Rein!" shouted Corin. Rein, Corin, Loras and Lance ran towards the Lord of Death.

"Bowling Bash!!" shouted Corin and Rein. The Lord of Death became stunned because of that attack.

Taking advantage of the time while the Lord of Death was stunned, Loras and Lance attacked it. "Sonic Blow!!" they cast.

From behind him, Draif ran towards the Lord of Death and put a trap under his horse.

"Land Mine!!" shouted Draif. "Everybody, get back!"

All of them ran as far as they could from the trap. The Lord of Death regained consciousness and was about to run towards them in rage. He had barely moved when Draif's trap exploded because he had cast 'Blast Mine'.

"Magnificat!! Suffragium!! Angelus!! Impositio Manus!! Kyrie Ellison!!" cast Lia. She supported 6 people at once while Nova just stood in fear.

Corin threw a Javelin at Rein, who instinctively caught it. "Let's go!" shouted Corin

Both of them ran to the Lord of Death and shouted, "Brandish Spear!!" Then, they flipped back and threw their spears at the Lord of Death, "Spear Boomerang!!" The Lord of Death was knocked out. Both of them ran towards it again and cast, "Spear Stab!!" The Lord of Death fell. He didn't move.

Rein threw the Javelin back to Corin, "Good thing we made..." Before Rein could finish his sentence, the Lord of Death woke up and grabbed both Rein and Corin's necks. They both struggled to breathe.

"Ugh…" Rein was running out of air.

"Hold on, bro!" shouted Corin while he kept struggling.

"I'm trying!" shouted Rein back.

"Flying Kick!!" shouted a Tae Kwon Boy. The Lord of Death accidentally released both of them and once again, was flung into a wall. Rein and Corin coughed and then tried to get as much air as they could.

"I don't know… who you are … but thanks anyway…" said Rein.

"Don't mention it," said the Tae Kwon Boy while he was taking his position. "Round House Stance!! Heel Drop Stance!! Tornado Stance!! Spin Kick Stance!! Tumbling!!"

Suddenly, a girl Ninja and a boy Gunslinger came out, panting. "You're late!" said the Tae Kwon Boy.

"Sorry, it was hard to escape from the huge crowd at Payon," said the Ninja.

"Sherr!" called Nova, although she was still shaking.

"Sister Nova!" called the Ninja named Sherr happily.

"How do you get here? I thought you were still enjoying your trip to Amatsu!" asked Nova.

"No time for stories, we need to beat that thing first," said Sherr.

"Let's go team!" said the Gunslinger, readying his Shotgun.

"You're too excited, Lone," said the Tae Kwon Boy to the Gunslinger.

"Likewise, Sano," replied Lone. "Flip Coin!! Flip Coin!! Flip Coin!!" cast Lone. A sphere appeared each time Lone's coin showed heads. Soon, there were three spheres circling him. Lone targeted his shotgun at the Lord of Death and shouted, "Full Blast!!"

Sherr ran toward it while taking out a green orb called a Wind Stone. "Lightning Jolt!!" cast Sherr. A bolt of lightning struck the Lord of Death. Then, she took a blue orb called a Water Stone and cast another spell, "Watery Evasion!!" The ground was filled with water. She took another Water Stone, "Snow Flake Draft!!" A giant hunk of ice hit the Lord of Death and because of the Watery Evasion, it caused more damage.

From afar, Sano readied to attack, "Flying Kick!!" The Lord of Death was flung away again. The three of them kept on fighting. The others were just gaping, as they couldn't believe that they got more help.

"Hey, are we just going to stand here and watch those kids attack the MVP?" asked Serenity.

"No, we're not!" replied Draif. He took out his bow and arrows and shouted, "Arrow Repel!!" The Lord of Death was flung into the wall again. The three newcomers gasped.

"I thought you guys didn't want to fight the Lord of Death anymore," said Sano.

Serenity cast a magic spell, "Frost Driver!!" The Lord of Death was frozen. Using the time while he was frozen, she cast another spell, "Jupiter Thunder!!" The Lord of Death was squeezed into the wall.

"Impositio Manus!! Aspersio!! Blessing!! Increase Agility!!" Lia was busy supporting them.

Corin and Rein were already exhausted. They just sat on the ground while regaining their strength. Nova just cast Sanctuary to help them recover faster. Suddenly, Rein stood up. He remembered one skill that would be risky, but useful. "Hey Corin, we haven't tried that skill," said Rein.

"Are you crazy? This is not the time for jokes!" said Corin, in an angry tone.

"I'm not joking! That skill might be useful in times like this!" said Rein.

"I'm not risking my life with that skill!!" refused Corin.

"You won't, but I will!" said Rein, pulling out his Two-Handed Swords and running toward the Lord of Death.

Corin stood up and tried to stop him, but his limited strength forced him to sit back down, "Somebody stop him! He's trying to do the Auto-Berserk!"

"What!?" screamed Nova, shocked.

"Auto-Berserk!!" shouted Rein.

"Rein, don't do it!" screamed Nova.

She tried to run and stop him but Lia pulled her back, "No, it's too dangerous to go near Rein now!" explained Lia.

Sherr, Sano and Lone ran back, tried to avoiding Rein. Rein was raging. It was as though he had cast Provoke on himself. His strength increased but his defense decreased. He attacked the Lord of Death blindly.

"Sense!!" cast Serenity. With that skill, she could see how much strength the Lord of Death had left. "The Lord of Death will die soon if this keeps up…"she said.

However, Rein stopped raging before the Lord of Death fell. Nova quickly cast Heal on him. "Rein! Run!" screamed Nova.

Rein ran back to the group. The Lord of Death ran towards them as well. While he was readying his sword, he suddenly fell from his horse and died. "What happened?" asked Rein.

Behind where the Lord of Death stood, Lone stood, aiming his shotgun at it. "Glad I could make the last Full Blast…" said Lone.

Nova and Lia cast Sanctuary on the ground. All of them sat in the big square and slowly, their strength recovered.

"I can't believe there's a MVP here," said Rein.

"Umm… actually…" Nova started to tell them everything. All about the Alchemist who summoned the MVP with the Bloody Dead Branch.

"We must put him in jail at once!" said Corin.

"But where is he now?" asked Lia.

"WAIT! Where are Raimundo and Kimiko?" asked Nova.

"There, under the tree," said Loras, pointing at a tree. "They fainted because they thought that they got attacked by the Lord of Death."

Nova ran over to them. They were unconscious, but otherwise, fine. Nova gave a little sigh and smiled. She lied beside them as well.

"You know Rein, your mistress sure is strange," said Draif.

"And also mysterious," whispered Rein to himself.

"What did you say?" asked Lia.

"Nothing," replied Rein. He then walked to the tree and carried Raimundo on his back and Kimiko in his arms.

Nova stood up and walked back to Izlude with them.

"Well, I'll head back to Payon then," said Sherr. Sano and Lone followed her.

In the town, Nova stopped abruptly and said, "I think I forgot something…"

"You forgot to welcome Sherr after her trip to Amatsu?" asked Rein.

"Right! She must be heading back to Payon right now…" said Nova, disappointed.

"It's okay, you'll get your chance!" replied Rein. "Hey, why didn't you help us back then?"

"I… I was scared…" said Nova.

"There's nothing to fear but fear itself. There's no point of being scared," said Rein.

"No… you don't understand…" said Nova quietly.

"Anyways, we need to go somewhere safe. At least until these two awaken. I think somebody is against our mission, and is out to get us." said Rein


End file.
